


Maknae line on top

by captainunicornxoxo



Series: The New Era. [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, M/M, also being sub or bottom don't make you weak or less, bottom jaebum mentioned, but i can't yall, fluff?, hyungline is a sweetheart, jaebam, late birthday fic?, lots of feelings, maknae line just wanna love, my man needs more love, poly got7, that's just jb, the new era based, this was going to be smutt, yugjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: the one where the maknaes just want to love.





	Maknae line on top

It was a rather slow day in the got7 hideout. Jinyoung personally loved such days, where normally holidays don't run out fast and last long like honey dripping from the comb, stretching out and tasting so sweet. Youngjae liked them too, he got to keep his eyes off his computers and sleep. Mark would be on computer duty on such days, playing call of duty on one of the large screens and running periodic tests on the others. Jackson still didn't have any activity planned for such days so he would shift between members, peppering kisses, dancing, working out, writing,sleeping or watching  kdrama on one of the screens. Bambam and Yugyeom didn't particularly hate such days but they weren't the biggest fans either. Jaebum spent most of the time sleeping and recharging or looking up on a new target and formulating a plan of action. if he wasn't distracted by any of his boyfriends.

Which he probably was from the way he tugged the door and stomped out, with Yugyeom whining in the background. What Jinyoung couldn't understand was his flushed cheeks and the way he ran his hands through his hair, flustered. "what's wrong?" he asked. Bambam shifted in his lap, stretching his neck to look over the couch at the duo. Yugyeom groaned as Jaebum sighed. "Yugyeom is being a brat." "so nothing new." Jackson snorted. "that's not it!" Yugyeom stomped his foot petulantly. "Hyung won't let me fuck him." Jaebum rolled his eyes. "I told you gyeom, you're my baby." he cupped the younger's face in his palms and squeezed his cheeks. Yugyeom swatted his hands. "I edged Jackson hyung so many times last night, he cried." he spoke with absolute seriousness. "it's true." Jackson nodded. "and I loved it. Gyeom is really good." Yugyeom cocked his head. "come to think of it," Bambam sat up now, "hyung has never let me fuck him too." he nudged Youngjae with his foot. "babe, have you ever fucked Jaebum hyung?" Youngjae made a noise, sleepy and irritated. "that's a no." mark said matter of factly. "Gyeom has fucked me. so has bam and even Youngjae." Jinyoung shut his book. This was more interesting than the story of devil and his boyfriends. "all of us have fucked you nyong. it would be a sin to not fuck that ass." Jackson sighed dreamily after. Jinyoung blew him a kiss. Youngjae was awake by then. he rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm. "Jaebum has been fucked by the hyungs." he mumbled. "exactly! why not the maknaes?" Bambam bounced on the couch. "because, I told you. you are my babies!!" Jaebum let his hands smack the counter as he emphasised. "and I told you, i'm not a baby boy anymore. i'm a man." Yugyeom mimicked him. the two glaring at each other. "oohhh! this is better than kdrama!" Jackson pulled a chair out and sat to watch them.

"why do you let them fuck you and why won't you let me do it?"

"because!"

"because!?"

"because!"

"because!??"

"I trust them!"

 

The silence that followed after was so deafening it woke youngjae up completely and drew mark's attention from the screens. BAmbam blinked. "you don't trust us?" "it's-its not like that. it's complicated. and I don't-" "you don't trust us. us, you found first, us who have been with you for years. who have had your back for all these years, who follow every order you give on or off site. but you turst Jackson, who came a month ago." yugyeom narrowed his eyes, his voice dropping octaves. "i'm out of here." he pulled away from the counter and walked to the door. "bam. Jae." he seethed before grabbing his jackset off the coat hanger and stroming out into the elevator. Youngjae followed immediately. More for making sure the maknae didn't do something stupid. bambam walked slowly, frowning at jaebum's hung head. The elevator hummed as the boys rode it down.

 

 Jaebum groaned and dropped to his feet. Mark, jackson and jinyoung exchanged a look. Confused, but happy but still very confused and a little worried. "hyung." jinyoung approached the bent figure, leaning against the shelves. "babe." mark sat before him and Jackson beside him. "look at me." jinyoung tugged the hands covering his face. "I fucked up." jaebum hiccupped. "a little." Jackson offered a smile. "but it's fixable." "I just-they are my babies. and I want to shower them with all the love. they don't have to- have to deal with my emotional breakdown whenever I bottom. I can't power bottom. They always looked at me as the leader and this would really compromise my personality in their eyes. they won't see me as someone strong, someone that can protect them,someone who can hold them, that they can come to." He buried his head in his knees. Mark sighed. Jinyoung carded his fingers through jaebum’s hair. “hyung.” He prompted. “there is nothing weak about submitting and losing yourself.” he added. “There is nothing weak about asking for help jaebum-ah.” Mark pet his head. “everyone does. Everyone needs.” “maybe they want to show you how much they love you, they want to help you.” Jinyoung gently tugged his head up ny pulling at his mullet. “Trust me hyung, you denying them the chance to love you and to take care of you would hurt them. I would know.” Jackson whispered. Jaebum sighed and allowed himself to be pulled back. “okay.” He hummed. “now get down there, and talk to them.” Mark grinned, patting his knee in consolation to Jinyoung still holding his head up. “I’m sure they are down, youngjae wouldn’t have let them go out.” Jackson added. Jaebum nodded. Jinyoung pressed a kiss to his hanging mouth before letting him go. “good luck.”

 

Yugyeom, bambam and Youngjae were lounging in the basement. Youngjae was lounging, keeping one eye on yugyeom and Bambam. The youngest was pacing, stopping occasionally to take a puff of bambam’s cigarette. The two would end up coughing anyway. Youngjae frowned but did not object. They were too worked up. They probably picked it up from mark’s room. The oldest was trying to quit because Jinyoung and Jackson refused to kiss him on the mouth. He was in the phase where he was allowed one. They probably stole that one. They still couldn’t get rid of that habit. They always picked something up from sites or from rooms inside the house, cigarettes, hair pins, earrings, sweatshirts, belts and hearts. Jaebum’s was the first they stole. Whatever was left of it. Which is why he couldn’t understand why jaebum said he didn’t trust them.

They jumped at the sound of the lift landing in the back. Yugyeom stiffened ready to yell and bambam quickly discarded the cigarette. Again, force of habit. Jaebum emerged from the lift, a little bent on himself and hesitant. Yugyeom turned away from him, bambam following suit. Youngjae rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. “hey.” Jaebum began, softly. “hey guys.” He spoke louder when no one turned to him or looked up. He sighed and sat down on the couch, taking youngjae’s legs on his lap. “look-“ he began, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I meant when I said I trust them. I trust you too. More than anything. I wouldn’t blindly follow youngjae’s directions then or pick whatever you guys tell me too. I trust you with my life. I-“ he drew in a breath. “I don’t trust myself. See, I thought I had to be strong and stand tall for you guys. I thought if I broke down when you fucked me, I wouldn’t be your leader, your hyung. I thought-“ bambam cupped his face. “you aren’t our leader, our hyung or our saviour. You are our boyfriend first.” Youngjae nodded. “and all we want is a chance to fuck our boyfriend. Not Im leader.” Yugyeom threw his arms around Jaebum, nuzzling into his neck. “to show you how much we love you, to thank you and take care of you. you don’t always ned to have everything under control, safe and steady for us. We can do it too now. And we want to show you that.” Bambam sat in his lap, straddling him. “let us take the load of your wide sexy shoulders jaebum-ah.” Jaebum gulped, warmth enveloping him as his boyfriends surrounded him. “please.” He whispered.

 

Jaebum walked in wearing one of mark’s large sweatshirt which they all wore at some point of time. Jinyoung and Jackson were almost done with breakfast but mark was still making another batch of eggs. Coco was no where to be seen, so he assumed the boys went for a walk with her. It was less of a walk and more of a routine patrol. He whimpered softly as he sat down. Jackson beamed. “so how was last night?” he waved him off and let his head rest on the cool counter top. Jinyoung mused his hair up. That was his favourite pass time since Jaebum had grown the mullet out.

 “thank you for letting the boys in JB” mark pressed a kiss to the side of his head as he placed a plate of eggs before him.

 “literally.” Jackson and Jinyoung snickered. Jaebum groaned.

 “like in for real.”

“I heard it was at the same time!” Jaebum hid his face, whining softly. What had breakfast conversations come to.

“no way, hyung chincha??”

 “how come we have never done that?”

He picked up his plate and walked to the living room.

“so the maknae line gets special treatment?” they continued to yell.

“no fair!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooooo  
> this is a part of the new era a ploy got7 series because there are none of those.   
> based on new era. so there was a time before Jackson and a time after.  
> I hope you liked it?
> 
> there will be more!
> 
> as always,  
> mian, gamao and saranghe!


End file.
